Conflicting Emotions
by FireanIce
Summary: READ ME!Integra is starting to discover emotions for Alucard, And it couldn't have come at a wrost time in her life.Chapter 7 is now up and no longer an Authoress note.See everyone in the Hellsing HQ scare the men who want to marry Integra. a lil PxS main
1. Conflicting Emotions Surface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing**

**This just popped into my head one day while eating Kix you'll get the Kix things soon enough.Also sorry if it's not edited very well I tryed**.

It was late afternoon when Alucard decide to pop into Integra's office to bug her. But when he popped in she wasn't at her usual spot at her desk so he asked Walter where she was he was surprised to find out that she was sick.

Alucard's P.O.V

_Hum I wonder if I should still bother her even though she is sick. It's amazing actually I can't ever remember her being sick even as a child she always so strong. But then again she is only human and she can die. She can die_Alucard repeated to himself._ What would happen if she were to die she has no heir?_

Regular P.O.V

"_Then I guess you would be free wouldn't you Alucard." _Integra spoke mentally to him.

A/N ok I haven't been watching Hellsing long I only seen a few shows so don't kill if they don't speak mentally to one another.

"_Alucard you might as well come in you standing in front of the door is extremely bother some."_

"_As you wish master," _and with that Alucard materialized through the door next to Integra's bed.

"So Alucard come to gloat over me being taken down by a lousy virus have you." Integra spoke with her usual haughtiness, but it was noticeable that she was not at her best but she was still very much on her game.

"Now whatever would give you such an idea I merely came here to wish my Master to get well soon."

"Cut the bullshit Alucard I'm in no mood for it," as Integra spoke her voice fade due to the strain the illness was putting on her body. Before she knew it Alucard was on top of her with his hands holding her down but not forcefully but amazingly gently for what he was and what has done. This shocked Integra just as much as what he uttered in her ear in extremely seductive manner.

"Well if you aren't in the mood for that than how about this."

"Alucard please not now," Integra voice held so many conflicting emotions one telling her how much she truly wanted this and another shouting what are you doing you're a Hellsing. With those words Alucard rolled off Integra and lay beside her until she fell asleep. But in her sleep she muttered something,

"Alucard"

It wasn't spoken in a harsh way but a gentle loving way. Which caught Alucard by surprise.

Alucard's P.O.V.

_I suppose this is time for me to leave, but I will return I will always return._

Regular P.O.V.

But as he got up to leave as if Integra knew he was going to she pulled him into her sleeping embracence. Alucard muttered one thing to himself before he allowed himself to be consumed by warm embrace and sleep. "One really is at their weakest when asleep."

**Ok please tell if I should continue or stop or burn please R&R**


	2. A shower for your Thoughts

**First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I was honestly considering ditching this Fic but help write another chapther. Ok so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing**

Chapter 2: A shower for your thoughts

It was late evening when Integra awoke. It was raining softly outside.

**Integra's P.O.V.**

_What strange dream I had. Must be this god forsaken virus making my act this way. Maybe a shower will help. _So Integra went to her personal bathroom and turned on the shower to hot. As she got into the shower her mind wandered back to what she believed to have been a dream._ I just don't understand why I' m having dreams about him and now of all times when I have the knights on my back telling me to produce and heir as if I can magically go pop I'm pregnant I swear men can be so._ At this time Integra decide to leave this infuriating topic. Once age she started to think about her dream._ Could it be I have feelings for Alucard, could it? Ah, it's times like these I wish I have had bothered to make a female friend or any friends for that matter. Maybe I could talk to Sera about this, maybe she could help. _After Integra got out the shower she decides to go talk to Sera in hope she could possibly help her.

**Back to Normal P.O.V.**

(Outside Sera's room)

Integra knocked on Sera's door and waited for an answer. When Sera open the door she was noticeable shocked to see Integra standing in front of her door.

"Yes Sir Integra how can I help you?"

"Sera could I talk to you if it's not too much trouble." Integra felt awkward asking to speak about Alucard to his fledgling, not only about him but fact that she may or may not have feelings for him. Sera again was shocked by what Integra said but still was glad she wanted to talk and gladly accepted Integra's offer.

"Of course you can talk to me I not busy at the moment." At this Sera gestured Integra to come into her room. When Integra entered she shut the door behind her.

"So Sir Integra what is it, you need to talk to me about." Sera inquired.

"Sera please call me Integra and well I need to speak to you about Alucard if that's alright with you."

"Oh it's alright; I do hope he wasn't bothering you when he went to see you this afternoon Walter and I asked him not to." With what Sera had said Integra came to the realization that what she had just thought to be a dream wasn't a dream at all. Sera seemed a little frightened when Integra zoned out.

"Integra are you alright, Miss Integra are you alright?" Sera was extremely worried Integra was acting very out of character. Integra finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh I'm very sorry Sera I must lost myself for a moment."

"It's alright, I was getting a little scared thought it was very unlike you. Anyway Integra what exactly was it you need to talk about." Inquired again.

" Oh Sera would mind if we talked a little later on I need think about what exactly I need to ask you."

"Oh sure, any time you need to talk I'll be right here." Sera got up with Integra to see her out.

"Well good night then Miss Integra."

"Yes good night Sera."

**Integra's P.O.V.**

_If Alucard came to see me this afternoon that means what I happened wasn't a dream._

_Why is it I 'm getting so worked up about this it's not as if anything happened. But this feeling I have can't be as easily dismissed as the his comment I mean it's not as if this is the first lode comment he has ever made to me. But then why am I acting like a school girl with a crush. Maybe a good night's sleep will help_. Integra walked to her room and went to sleep but little did she know her dreams would unleash what she didn't want to face her emotions.

**Ok a bit of a cliffie I do apologize if it's still not edited well I really did try my best R&R please tell how did.**


	3. A the answer you seek is in this Riddle

**Ok thank you all for your reviews it's truly what keeps this Fic going. Ok there is gonna be some explaining done in this chapter. Also it's going to have Integra's Mother now don't kill me I only read about her but gonna make my own lil story line for her. Ok so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the first 2 chapters.**

**Dream Sequence**

Integra was kneeling on the ground outside in the garden were her mother had died. She was praying to god to help her make a decision that even she, herself didn't know exactly what it was or what to make of it. Integra only knew one thing that whatever this decision she had to make was tearing her up inside. It seemed as if she wouldn't ever get an answer until. She saw a brilliant white shimmering light that held hints of gold and sliver in one word it was truly angelic. A form appeared in this brilliant light the form of an angel. The form reached out her hand and cradled Integra's face in a motherly way and spoke to her.

"_Integra please look at this decision you are faced with as a blessing." _It was when this figure spoke Integra realized it was her mother's voice her mother truly was an angel to come and guide her in moment of need. Integra knew this could be her only chance to speak to her mother form a long time or ever._ "Mother please tell what to do I don't understand how I can make this decision because I don't even know what this decision is to being with." _Her mother looked at her and smiled that smile mothers are famous for that smile that can make the rain stop and the nightmares go away.

"_Integra you deep down you truly know what your trying to decide you don't even have to make a decision now. All you have to do is say what it is you are trying to decided at the moment and be completely honest and your mind will catach up with your heart."_

Integra was puzzled by this message. She couldn't understand this message to it's fullest due to her mind inability to catch up with her heart. Integra decide she should ask her mother what this meant.

"_Mother I don't understand what it is that you are asking, please tell me what decision it is I need to make." _Her mother just contained to smile at her.

"_Integra here is the last thing I can tell before I must go and I hope it helps as much it once helped me because the women of this family minds tend to cloud the judgment meant for the heart._ And as her mother was leaving her finale words were _"Amour est. vitae essential"._

"_I love you Integra no matter what decision you make remember my words."_ And as her mother's form faded back into the heavens Integra fade back into reality.

**End of dream Sequence.**

**(In the kitchen)**

As Alucard walked into the kitchen to get a drink he was shocked by Sera and Walter shouting his name more Sera than anything.

"Alucard," Walter and Sera said in unison.

"Yes Police Girl Walter have I done something to offend you in anyway."

"Not Miss Victoria and myself but did you by chance upset Sir Integra when you visited her well she was ill.," Walter said all this in his usual understanding and clam tone.

"Not to my knowledge why has she out right said that I've upset her in anyway. Which if she did is totally out of her character; normally she would just shoot me." Alucard knowing out right what actually happened when he visited Integra so he knew she wasn't mad at him which led him to believe something must have upset during the day because he was with the whole night and she was not upset then.

"Well Master you should give her this tea well Walter finish adding the updates to my gun." Before Alucard could say anything Sera shoved the tray with Integra's tea on it into his arms.

"Well thank you for helping out Master." Alucard was a littlie dazed at how end up going to Integra's room to give her tea.

**(Inside Integra's room)**

After Integra woke up she couldn't stop thinking about the dream and what her mother had said to her she muttered it out loud to herself or so she thought because well she was in this deep train of thought she never noticed Alucard come into the room.

"I just don't get it what is Amour est vitae essential."

"Master. Love is the essence of life." Once Alucard spoke Integra became aware of his presences

"What did you just say Alucard." Integra was confused to say the least it isn't everyday the first thing you hear form someone is love is the essence of life especially form a vampire.

"Well that Master it is what Amour est vitae essential means Love is the essence of life."

"Oh, Alucard do mind if I ask you something?" Now this was even more awkward than asking for Sera's advice, her asking Alucard advice about a topic about him that she wouldn't even admit to having on her mind.

"Yes Master please asks your question." Alucard being who he was said all this in an extremely arrogant tone.

"If you had to make a decision and the only advice someone would give you is amour est vitae essential what kind of decision would you be making." She hoped he could shed some light on the subject with him being 575 he should be able to answer this or at least she hoped.

"It's not that difficult of a subject Master it's simple really you must over thinking this decision maybe I shouldn't tell you let you figure it out on your own. But then what kind of gentleman would that make me leaving you not having your answer to your riddle."

"Alucard could please just answer what I asked you and be done with it." Integra notice Alucard was smirking which is never a good thing.

"Here is another riddle for you in which you will find your answer." Alucard kept smirking as he said his littlie riddle.

"I am a four letter word I am the most fickle of human emotions people will die for me and start wars for me many people write about me what am I." as he finished fazed through the wall.

"ALUCARD! Come back here you never answered my question." Alucard sent this message telepathically to Integra _'I did give you the answer you just have to think less with your mind and you'll understand because this is something even the greatest of minds can't explain.'_

**(Later that evening)**

Integra had some how managed to get all her work done but she couldn't stop thinking about this riddle even as she was going off to sleep. Then right before she went to sleep it hit like a ton of bricks what the answer was it was so simple she couldn't believe it but if this was the answer then her decision couldn't come at a worst time. Of all things it had to be "Love."

**Ok that's it for now I will try update as soon possible like tomorrow I went through hell get this up damn thunder storm and my dog anyway R&R Ok you'll soon find out why Love is so bad at this moment in Integra's life but not till tomorrow.I didn't really explain much sorry. Tell me how it is.**


	4. Reviled emotions lead to blossoming Frie...

**Ok thanks a lot for the review guys anyway I'm very sorry for messen up Seras name to all you Seras fans out there. Ok in this chapter I may use some of the knights of the round so don't hate me but I have no Idea what any of their names are so I am going to give them numbers example: Knight 1 said " Blah"**

**But on the very likely chance I don't use than could anyone who knows their names please tell if not numbers will be used and you'll get a scary Dr. Evil vibe like in Austin Powers. **

**Chapter 4**

(In Integra's office)

Scribble, scribble, scribble, scribble was all that could be heard through out Integra's office with the exception of the clock that chimed every hour. Integra let out a long sigh, _paperwork is a mind numbing job_ she thought to herself just as she set her pen down Walter came in right on time to give her, her afternoon tea.

"Hello Sir Integra here is your tea and you also received a letter, that looks to be form the Queen," Walter gave Integra a small smile of encouragement knowing full well the situation she was in at the moment. As Walter made his exit Integra slowly opened the letter knowing full well what it was going to say. She was shocked to find there was even worst than before.

_In regards to Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing,_

_As you are fully aware you have yet to present or to have an heir for the Hellsing Organization as is you are coming up onto your 25th birthday and have not so even taken a husband with whom you can produce and heir. Myself and the other Knights of the round have decide unanimously to give you until your 25th birthday, on which you will one either formal introduce your husband to be or we shall provide one for you. The Knights and I have so graciously made a list of more than qualified bachelors for you to choose form._

_Singed, _

_The Queen_

Integra after finishing the letter let out a long sigh and set it on her desk next to the profile of "qualified bachelors"

**Integra's P.O.V.**

_I can't believe this I knew they wanted me to get married but this is complete insanity giving me a time limit. For Christ sakes I spend all my time working when did I ever have time to date or even consider dating at all. Well I guess isn't much I can do now except look through this god forsaken list of qualified bachelors and what exactly does qualified mean._

"_I would assume the one who can knock you up the fastest." _Alucard said telepathically to Integra having listened to her whole rant about the Queen's letter.

**Regular P.O.V.**

"ALUCARD! What have I told you about listening to my thoughts without my consent." Integra was already in sour mood and dealing with Alucard didn't make it any better especially considering her thoughts about him of late. At this time Alucard decided to make his presence know by materializing through Integra's wall opposite her desk right into her line of fire. Before Alucard knew what had hit him. Integra had thrown her sliver ashtray at him landing square with his forehead.

"Hey what was that for," Alucard was actually serious because he was being that dense.

"You know full well what it was for. By the way do you have reason for gracing me with your presence at this time," Integra eye had at this moment started to twitch form to much stress. Alucard just sat down in the chair for clients in front of Integra's desk and smirked.

"I was wondering if you figured out my riddle," Alucard's smirk stayed plastered onto his face.

"Yes Alucard I have deciphered your littlie riddle." Integra's eye had stopped twitching and she was now making a fist under here desk due to the smirk plastered on Alucard's face.

"Well do enlighten me to the decision you have come to,"

**Integra's P.O.V.**

With what Alucard had said Integra completely misinterpreted it and began to become panicked but only in her mind.

_He wants to know what decision I've made. _Integra's heart was beating fast. _How could he know already about my wanting him and no one else could he have read my thoughts. Oh please god let this not be the chase. _Well Integra sat there fighting with herself Alucard was waiting for her to tell him what decision she made about his riddle.

"Master you do realize I'm still waiting right," Alucard was getting restless sitting and waiting and being completely ignored.

_Oh no he wants an answer I guess it's now or never. _Integra took a deep breath before she started to say. "Well Alucard my decision on this matter is-Integra was cut off by knocking at the door. Integra let out another sigh but this was of relief.

"Come in," with that Seras walked into the room.

"Hello Sir Integra Master, Sir Integra I was wondering if I could speak to you later, now that I see that you're busy I'll come back later." Seras started walking to the door when Integra cut in and said

"Seras we can speak now if you like I am about to take my afternoon break anyway." At this time Alucard left knowing him and Integra were not going to finish their conversation until later but before he left him telepathically said in Integra's mind

"_We'll finish this chat later"_ Seras walked back into the office and shut the door and sat where Alucard had once been sitting.

"Well Seras what is it you need to speak with me about," Integra inquired.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Pip," she stated rather quickly as if he walked past the room and could hear what it was they were speaking about.

"Seras he isn't bothering you is he cause you full well have my permission to fire warning shoots at him," Integra said this with a littlie smirk which Seras noticed.

"Oh know I think I may have a crush on him could help me please?" Integra was a little taken aback due to the fact Seras had come to her of all people.

"I'd be glad to help you Seras, but I must ask you a favor as well."Seras looked happy and a shocked like the day she came to talk to her about Alucard although it never got far enough for her to talk about him.

"I would be glad to help- you Integra what is you need," inquired Seras extremely curious to what Integra would need her help for except killing ghouls and vampires.

"Well it's about Alucard I in the same situation as you are with Pip." Integra said just as fast as Seras had said her confession. Seras although didn't look very shocked about what Integra had reviled to her. Seras said only one thing about Integra situation.

"You know I had a feeling you liked him," Then her and Integra began talking about their crushes like school girls chatting and giggling. It seemed with this confession Integra has found her newest confidante

**DUN DUN the plot thickens anyway R&R oh and please tell me if I occ anyone too much although Integra may be that way but how gonna get anywhere if she acts like she does in the Hellsing. Well thanx for reading. I update at your request.**


	5. Speaking in your sleep Betrays you

**Sorry haven't update lately writers block anyway so Seras Pip in this chapter and more AxI goodness the plot is thickens.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1+2**

**Chapter: 5**

**(In the commons room)**

It was dark but if you were to look into the room a little more carefully you would see two people on the couch kissing. Alucard had noticed this as he walked past the room on his way to Integra's office. He continued on his way smirking as he saw Walter heading in that direction with pot water for the plants.'_ Hopefully Walter will teach the Police girl not to make out with Pip in plain view,'_Thought happily knowing she would be less moody now that she had some one to keep her occupied.

**(Integra's Office)**

The clock on Integra's wall was truly starting to annoy her with it constant ticking.

**Integra's P.O.V**

'_This is not my day today first this letter telling me to marry now this insane ticking of the clock counting it all down for me. At least managed to finish all this paper work, now I can go to bed. But first maybe a shower to relax a bit._

**End of Integra's P.O.V.**

'_Yes a shower does sound nice mind if I join you,' _Alucard said telepathically as he materialized through the wall.

"Alucard, you grow to bold with me forget not who your master is," Integra was in no mood for Alucard's game considering what has been going on of late.

"Oh, but Master you due show so much contempt for one you love so." Alucard said smirking like a Cheshire Cat.

"Pardon me Alucard but when did I ever give the slightest idea that I loved you or would love you for that matter," Integra prayed to dear god he had not been bold enough to read her mind.

"Well my fir Lady Hellsing you have had this nasty habit of talking whilst you dream since you were of a young age." Alucard's smirk got bigger if that is possible.

"………" Integra for once in her life was at a complete loss for words at the moment.

"Well I see my lady you due love it must be so due to your inability to correct me for my error." Alucard moved so close to Integra that they were only a few inches apart. And even now Integra could do nothing but look into Alucard's blood red eyes. But her trance was cut off by a bold move on Alucard's part by slipping his hand to her face and cupping her face in a cradling manner. As he leaned into kiss her Alucard was shocked to feel Integra's lips grace his before he even came to seal the kiss with his own lips. The two of them were lost in their own world for what seemed like an eternity of bliss until it was cut short by a knock at the door. As Integra regained her composer enough to answer Alucard had dematerialized.

"Come in," Integra was still in a daze when Walter walked in to inquire on how deal with, Seras and Pip's escapades in the commons room.

"Miss Hellsing are you alright you look flushed," Walter had an idea of how she became flushed but decide to let her dwell upon that by herself alone.  
" I'm fine Walter I was just going to leave for the night you should as well." Integra left her office and Walter was close behind turning off the light.

(In Integra's room)

As she lay in bed she allowed herself to whisper his name.

"Alucard,"

**Ok sorry it's so short but as lame as it sounds I do have school tomorrow so tell what you think I'll try update with in a few days or so. R&R.**


	6. Unaware of Losing your Balance

**Ok please forgive me for not updating but I was sick this week and I had a bunch of exams to take. I hope you like it; it really supposed to be different **

**Fic but turned into chapter 6 must have been guilt leaving you hangen and all ok so here it is I hope it's good. Also just got a new computer and had to transfer files to the new which great but was still a pain to transfer also I was to lazy to edit. (Feel free to flam about lateness but nothing else or I beat with a giant pocky stick)**

**Disclaimer: chapter 1+2**

**Chapter 6**

It was a bilk damped night, one that is all too common in this part of England. Through the dense fog soldiers could be seen lurking towards a dimly lit abandon opera house. As they made their way into the abandon opera house with great care not to allow their prescience to be know. They followed the music that was being played, which hopefully was leading them to their target. As they came upon the room which the music seemed to be coming form. The leader of the team motioned for the team to advance and break down the door.

The sound of the door being kicked in echoed through out the hall. Now that they had found their target, the leader finally spoke "Boys do as you are to accomplish the mission objective," and with that they began to shout the three women who where playing the music. As the team had fired it's last round into their bodies and was about make their exit they were shocked to hear

"Humans you think so highly of yourselves trying to kill me," The woman who had been playing the violin had said as she stood and the bullets which had been previously lodged into her skin where pushed out of her skin by some unseen force. The team turned their captain in shier confusion, at the woman who had been playing got up and shrugged off their bullets as if they were nothing. The woman who had been playing the violin walked over to the leader.

"I do insist that you stay and listen to the rest of are song. But oh dear, love it seems my two accompanist are dead. While doesn't matter they weren't that good anyway." The Leader look as if he may faint; at how nonchalantly she was being after they had just fired 30 rounds into her head and stomach for the second time.

"I do wish you would stop firing those damn things they really are useless on me anyway. Please sit and, oh yes we will be needing a new accompanists won't we please don't kill these two they are quite good, Amber, Michel please do come out and play for are guests," Two young girls came out form the other room in trans like state and moved the bloodied bodies of the dead women and took their places at their instruments. At this the men tried to leave unnoticed which a complete failure was.

" I do believe it is rude to leave after being invited to stay now I insist you sit.," The woman moved so quick no one saw her snap the leaders legs making him fall to the ground to writhe in pain as the began to play she closed and locked the door. The rest of the unit where in such shock at this they could not move at all. They women began to play Habanera form Carmen. The woman who had been previously playing the violin stopped and quickly moved to her first victim without him noticing what going on till she was ripping his throat out, the blood sprayed across the whole room scaring the other members of the unit into shock or panic making for a blot locked door. Then she picked off every member of the unit. Then her eyes filled with lust for blood moved over the necks of the accompanists. As the woman made her way over to her accompanist who were still playing not even noticing her bloody exterior form the meal she had partaken in which conceited of the entire unit save for the leader so he watch his men die. As she moved into the area of the young pianist neck she was stopped by a bullet fired into her head causing her to turn to dust.

"Huh seems I'm late no matter the others can deal with this." With that Alucard exited the room leaving a shocked Seras in the door.

"Master what about this man doesn't he-" Alucard cut her off in his mind

'_Police girl it's not are job go home and do whatever nocturnal actives you and Captain Pip have in mind.'_

"Master" Seras said in a slightly pissed way invasion of privacy was all she could think. Then Alucard voice popped into her mind again "_not when you are snugging on the coach in the common room it isn't." _

**Outside on the Balcony **

"What is it you need Alucard I can tell you are there," said Integra

"What I can bid my Master a good night," Alucard replied in a smug way which was evident in his voice.

"Well you've said your pleasantries I do implore you to leave now your presence is endlessly bothersome," Said Integra slightly pissed about Alucard's boldness of their last meeting.

_Oh Master why do you say such things when you know they are not the truth didn't any one ever tell you lying was bad._ Using his vampiric speed she managed to pin Integra between himself and the balcony rail.

"Alucard," Integra said in a warning tone.

"Yes my amour," The shock form Alucard's statement was present in Integra's face even if it was only for a moment, which only served to entice Alucard more.

"Alucard you grow bold in your age. I am your master forget not your place or I will remind you by reuniting you with and old friend in the lower levels of Hellsing. I do not have time nor do I wish to tack part in your little mind games." The stress was building in her voice not very noticeable but it was there which Alucard made no recant to point out.

Alucard leaned closer into Integra right next to her ear and whispered.

"I wish not to be so bold but, Master you were the one to begin the kiss last time I fill it is my duty as gently man to return anything you give with something of equal value tis it not," Integra mind went back the other night in her office. She mad fist at the memory of her lack of self control.

**Flashback**

Alucard moved so close to Integra that they were only a few inches apart. And even now Integra could do nothing but look into Alucard's blood red eyes. But her trance was cut off by a bold move on Alucard's part by slipping his hand to her face and cupping her face in a cradling manner. As he leaned into kiss her Alucard was shocked to feel Integra's lips grace his before he even came to seal the kiss with his own lips. The two of them were lost in their own world for what seemed like an eternity of bliss until it was cut short by a knock at the door. As Integra regained her composer enough to answer Alucard had dematerialized.

**End of flashback**

**Integra P.O.V.**

'_Damn I hate when he is right. Wait what hell he is talking about. Oh shit, he wouldn't dare._

Before Integra could finish her thought she lost due to Alucard's mouth press passionately upon hers. They stayed like late for about 3 minutes until Integra needed to breathe.

**End of Integra's P.O.V.**

'_Master I bid thee fair well until tomorrow night.' And with those final words Alucard dematerialized into the night._ Integra regained her composer and mumbled something along the lines of "stupid vampire shot in head" (ok meant to be grammatically incorrect, so complain not). Integra was slowly losing her balance on the scale of love and hate, and there is a very thin line between love and hate. Although she wasn't even aware that it was happening. She walked into her room and went about her regularly routine. Then let a stressful sigh, remembering her other problem her meeting with the queen in a few days to discussions on her 'hopeful' marriage to bear and heir the Hellsing line.

**Ok again don't hate me for not updating I have been busy with exams being sick getting a new computer file transfers it's been one hell of a two weeks so I changed the ending to anyone read this when it was posted before unedited now it's edited and different. R&R please.**


	7. When boys Want to Play, They Get Hurt

**Sadly I just sent in my hiatus notice and here I am updating yes I know I'm completely crazy. Ok here is the long over due chapter 7. I have really no reason other than writers block and exams as to why I not update in forever. Please do forgive me if not feel free to rant as always but if you flame about my actually story bad things will happen to you (_¬¬_smile evil try's to hide giant stick behind her back.)Ok so here it is.**

**Chapter 7: When Big Boys Want to Play, They Get Hurt**

Integra woke up annoyed before she even got out of bed because today was her meeting with the Queen, about finding someone to produce an heir with. Integra went to her bathroom to go get ready for a day that she knew was going to be extremely tedious.

**At the Meeting with the Queen**

(Ok this is just Integra an the Queen so no knights of the round are here)

Integra walked into the conference room and kneel in front of the Queen, then took her seat across form the Queen at the long conference table

"Well as you know Integra you have yet to produce an heir for the Hellsing organization to be pass your organization down to,"

"Yes, I am well aware I have yet to produce an heir for my organization. No excuse can be made other than the current spike in vampire manly freak population." responded Integra.

"Yes I am well aware about this current problem Integral, personally I believe that you should have free range to choose a husband of your own choice, sadly the knights and I have noticed you have not attempted anything that would even look as if you are trying to find a spouse. So I will give you till your 25th birthday as I wrote in my letter." the Queen waited to hear what Integra would say.

"Yes, I have read your letter and I have looked at your list of qualified bachelors as well I will indeed take a closer look into this matter in the 4 weeks I have been given. Thank your Majesty and good day to you," At that the queen dismissed Integra and she left with another folder of qualified bachelors.

**In the car**

'Seem as if the Queen knew I would dispose of the former folder,' thought Integra and smirked. Integra tried to enjoy the ride home because she knew when she got home she would have to look at the list of qualified bachelors and try to actually find someone who would help her produce an heir to the Hellsing organization.

**Back at the Hellsing HQ**

As Integra went through the folders she began to notice something at the bottom of each mini profile, the was a section written in bold Date now this clearly could not be a birth date do two the fact that all of these dates took place with in the course of the next two weeks. As Integra looked at the date she wonder as to what purpose they severed 'She wouldn't have set me up on dates for these men,' Integra thought as she quickly looked through the folder again.

"Bloody fucking hell she did," said out loud in a notably pissed tone.

After her brief realization she looked for the folder marked number one which said nothing for the man he was to say the least grotesque making the saying a face only a mother could love a complete and utter lie. But that was not Integra's only problem the Queen had been kind enough as to schedule a date for herself and Timothy Skyclad for this every evening.

The profile left a number Integra assumed that she was to call and tell him the were and when of the date. 'I should find out how much stress this man can handle before he breaks,' Integra thought with a smirk on her face that could only be descried as devilish. Integra then pressed he r income button to call for Walter.

**30 minutes later after Walter and Integra's brief talk.**

Integra was currently doing paperwork as she hear d a knock at the door she turned to the clock on the wall seemed that it was tea time already.

"Come in Walter," Integra said lighting up a cigar.

"Miss Hellsing, I have the information that you asked for pertaining to Timothy Skyclad,"

"Please report your findings." Integra listened as Walter rattled off the random facts about Timothy Skyclad two things that clearly stood out two Integra were dislike of loud noises and anything horrific or thing gory.

"Walter, please phone Mr. Skyclad and in form him to meet me here at 22:00 tonight,"

"Miss Hellsing you do realize that is when we are going to have the new recruits tested with ghouls in the training area," Walter looked at Integra questing what she had in store for this man.

"I'm well aware of it Walter, but everyone who lives in the Hellsing house must be able to stomach ghouls and gun fire."

As Walter left Integra went back to her paperwork.

**22:05**

Integra glanced at her clock 'I do detest tardiness,' she thought to herself.

Just then Alucard materialized through the wall.

"Seems lover boy is late." said Alucard with a grin plastered on his face.

"It would seem that way."Integra replied ignoring Alucard completely

Knock knock (again lame sounds effects)

"Come In Walter." As Walter came in Alucard dematerialized

"Miss Hellsing, Mr. Sykclad's car is pulling up into the driveway,"

Integra and Walter walked out to the parlor to greet the guest.

'He's in for one hell of a night,' Alucard thought as he went to get the ready for tonight's training excise

**Ok if yaw want to know what happens in the next chapter then you better review. Holds chapter 8 hostage for reviews**


	8. Through The Ringer

**Ok I guess you guys review cause I posted chapter 8 good job oh I forgot to thank **

**kwaiiChan-chan: I'm glad you love this fic, So turned on the lights lol.**

**Takino Tomo-chan : Took your advice and I'm gonna keep writing sorry but I won't be ending this fic with one chapter. **

**Oh and special thanks to Sailor Water Dragon am I looking alive enough for ya lol.**

**Chapter 8: Through the Ringer **

**(quick authoress note title inspired by Guardian Angel Gabriel)**

As Timothy Skyclad gradually mad his way up the walk as if he was not already late, Walter turned to Integra.

"Miss Hellsing you weren't joking this man is quit ugly," Walter noticed the smirk Integra had on her face it was the same one she wore when she was about to tack down the enemy.

Ring, ring(you should know by now what it is)

Walter opened the stood an ugly short man with one word looked as if he was related to a hog.

"Hello Integra, nice to meet you," timothy said reaching to kiss Integra she grad his hand and shook it firmly.

"Mr. Skyclad I do believe you are late," Integra said bluntly.

"Sorry for my lateness, my idiotic driver lost his way. So Integra what do you have planed for this evening?" Mr. Skyclad asked due to Integra keeping him completely in the dark about what actives that would take place.

"Mr. Skyclad all will be explained in due time but please follow me." Mr. Skyclad Integra and Walter made their way to the training course that was set up for the recruits.

**In the equipment room. **

"Mr. Skyclad I believe basic training in the army makes you certified to use one of these," Integra said tossing him a double barrel rifle.

"Y…yes it does, Integra what exactly are we doing?" his voice showed how nervous he was along with his trembling hands.

"We are doing what Hellsing does best hunting," Integra was trying hard not to laugh but her enjoyment was evident in the smirk plastered across her face. Integra started to walk out of the room leaving a stunned balding obese man in her wake.

"Mr. Skycald if would please follow Miss. Hellsing and myself so we can begin the hunt." Walter had to suppress a laugh when he heard a very audio able gulp come form Mr. Sky clad.

**In the training Area**

20 new recruits could be seen armed and ready to be tested as well as Mr.Skyclad.

"All right everyone the training session begins now and please do not think because it is a training session that the ghouls are not real. Act as you would if you were a member of the Hellsing organization that is what we are grading you on. And with that. In the name God, impure soul of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation .Amen,"

"Amen"

**20 minutes into the training session**

Integra had decided to have her and Walter and the very helpful Mr.Skyclad go into the woods to kill the ghouls. Mr. Skyclad again began rambling about why this is a bad idea as if her were so kind of dinette female. Walter and Integra had tuned him out since the hunt had started.

"SNAP," (ok that is a twig breaking not ROY form FMA ok)

Mr.Sykclad turned around to come face to face with about 10 ghouls. Well Integra and Walter got ready to fight all that could be heard was a very emasculate shriek that came form none other than Mr. Skyclad. Integra could not hide the smirk as she shout the ghoul closes to Mr. Skyclad cause the ghouls body to fall on Mr. Skyclad before turning to dust which set of a series of shrieks to be heard for the next 2 minutes it took Walter to slice and dice up the offending ghouls. (A/N OMG don't you just love Walter omg he was so hot when he was younger ok back to the story)

**Back at the Hellsing House**

By the time Integra and Walter plus the little girly man Mr. Skyclad (couldn't help myself love that phrase) Mr. Skyclad was trying to make a quick exit after telling Integra off for almost killing him. As he was speed walking to the exit he walked into Alucard and being the spoiled brat he was he yelled

"Get out of my way freak," Mr. Skyclad must have felt real proud of himself because he was smirking like his insult was the best thing in the world. Alucard used his speed and went right into Mr. Skyclad face and grinned manically showing all his pointy pearly whites. Then said

"Thank but I'm not a freak I'm the real thing," the Alucard began laughing as Mr. Skyclad ran out yelling. All the noise was heard through out the whole house causing everyone to have a WTF moment then go back to sleep considering it was 3:00 am and everyone just finished training or a mission.

"Alucard shut up," yelled Integra coming form out of the study

"I'm sorry was my Master plotting what to do to the next 20 men unlucky enough to have to prove themselves to a Hellsing,"

"Actually yes and I will need you to participate in tomorrows date."

Alucard just smirked as he dematerialized and went about his business. Integra went back to her study to decide if Alucard in Hellhound form would scare Webster Ket considering his dog-phobia. As Integra was gathering the folders to go to sleep a thought hit her.

'This is going to be one hell of a good 20 days,'

**Ok ladies and gents this is were it ends cause I only got 4 review which were the logiest ones I have ever gotten in my history. Anyway next chapter is were the real fun starts Hellsing personal making bets on how long it will take to scare people or make them loss control of the bodily functions.**

**Ok here are REVIEW RESPONSES **

**Crazy4CellLegato**:Thank so much for your review and telling me that Alucard and Integra are still in character I was worried I was fing them up at times Well since you wanted this chapter here it is. Also you may be the hyperist reviewer I have ever had.

**Guardian Angel Gabriel:** Well I if you think Mr. Skyclad went through the ringer then wait till you see what I do to all the other ones BAWAHAHAHAHAHAH. Yes, it was very mean of the queen not to tell Integra about these dates.

**Sailor Water Dragon: **You updated so I have update now OMG you have reviewed to every chapter of my fic hugs you. Yes the Hellsing section is alive again LOl.

**Jeralynn: **Well I'm so glad that you love this fic and I hope you do get some inspiration to finish your fic.


	9. Beware of Dog

**I'm so very happy so many reviewed and not only that but most of your reviews are very long which just the best...is Anyway speaking of writing I better get started on this fic. Ok Ladies and Gents here is the long very, very long awaited chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9 **

**Early Afternoon**

Integra had gotten all the information on Webster Ket that she would need for tonight's date. By what Walter and herself had dug up it seemed Webster Ket is a very unqualified bachelor. Just as Integra put the files down Alucard materialized through the door.

'Master you called for me,' Integra turned to face Alucard to tell him the plan for this evenings date.

"Yes, I did as I said yesterday I will be needing you to assist me this evening on my date," Integra said the word date with such sarcasm Alucard had to suppress a small fit of laughter.

"How can I be of service to you my master? As your servant I will try to service you to you're to your utmost desire," Alucard said with a lusty tone as he leaned into Integra's personal space.

"Watch yourself Alucard," said Integra pulling her gun out of her blazer and pressing it to Alucard's forehead till he moved so she could continue speaking.

"Anyway as I was saying I will need you to accompany me on my date with Mr. Ket because has decided to take me to dinner and has an incomparable fear of dogs if you get my point." Integra could no longer suppress the smirk that was now adorned her face.

"As you wish my master, it would be a great pleasure to scare such an unworthy man for you." Alucard dematerialized through the floor leaving Integra to her paperwork and plotting of course.

**Early evening 8:00pm**

Integra decide to get ready for her date see as the Queen would have spies watching her to make sure she put forth the effort to finding a man to help her produce an heir.

'I hate this I can't believe that women even bought me a dress' thought Integra cursing and using other colorful language as she got dressed for these evening affairs.

Beep went Integra's watch signaling her that it was time to go wait in the pallor for her date. Integra walked down the stairs to be greeted by Walter and six red eyes staring at her, due to the black silk dress that flowed out as it reached it's hemi at her knees.

"Don't say a word," Integra responded before anyone had a chance to say anything about her attire for the evening.

'Master I think you look ravishing as always,' Integra just snapped her gaze in Alucard's direction and sent him a menacing glare. With in all of a few seconds that Integra got off the stair chase the door bell was rung. Integra let out a sigh and as Walter opened the door there entered Webster Ket.

As Webster entered it was noticeable how jumpy either he was on his first date or he had heard of what Integra had done to Mr. Skyclad.

"Hello Miss. Hellsing it's nice to….,"

"BARK" Alucard right on qui came out to greet Mr. Ket with a doggy grin plastered on his face, and then Mr. Ket let out a yelp similar to that of a small girl would make at seeing a snake or bug.

"Mr. Ket I do hope Allie coming to dinner with us doesn't bother you to much," Integra said as she got her coat and Allie's letch.

"No Miss… Hell…Sing It doesn't bother me at all she is a beautiful dog," At the girl comment Alucard growled at Mr. Ket baring his razor sharp teeth.

"Mr. Ket my pet is of the male gender and takes offence to being called a female; please keep that in mind,"

"My apologizes Miss; Hellsing and Allie," Webster said looking totally beside himself at the fact he just had to say sorry to a dog, but then again when the dog in question belongs to the Iron Bitch of England it is safe to say you do as your told. Integra looked over to Alucard and gave him a small smirk as so it wouldn't be noticed by Mr. Ket but it meant one thing to Alucard, Webster Ket is going down.

"Well Miss Hellsing shall we be off," said Mr. Ket opening up the door for her.

As Integra and Mr. Ket walked to the car Alucard or Allie walked right in between making sure that Webster kept a good distance away form what Alucard had claimed as his.

As Webster Ket's driver opened the car door for Integra and Mr. Ket but right after Integra got in Alucard jumped right in next to her and laid down with his head on her lap, because Alucard had spread out using as much of his body as he could this caused Mr. Ket to have to sit up front with the driver.

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the restaurant which was in a very exclusive English hotel. When Mr. Ket opened the door for Integra and she got out he was about to close the door until Alucard barked which scared Mr. Ket into relinquishing his attempted to Have Alucard stay in the car.

"Miss. Hellsing is you sure that Allie will be allowed in the restaurant he is a dog after all,"

"I actually thought about that before hand Mr. Ket I called and explained the situation to them and they agreed,"

'Master how did you get them to agree,'

'I simple told them Mr. Ket was blind,' Integra had a smirk on her face as she and Mr. Ket as well as Alucard walked into the restaurant.

After they were seated the waiter came to order take their order this would have been an interlay normal action if Integra hadn't order a raw steak for Alucard. Once the food came after sitting through Integra's question Mr. Ket was beside himself once again when Alucard started ripping into the meat laid before him.

Mr. Ket was fine up until Alucard decide he need a little more convincing to stay away form his master and began chewing on the bone as any normal dog would then CRACK Alucard snapped the 2 inch thick bone like it was paper at this Mr. Ket finally lost it stood up and yelled at Integra in hysteria and of course a little help form a drug placed in Mr. Ket's drink early in the evening well he went to the washroom.

"Your dog is bloody crazy it's was sent form hell wasn't wasn't it", at this point the security to the restaurant decide it was time to call the police. Thanks to an anonymous tip that Mr. Ket was and escaped Mental patient with a violent history.

'Master you are just about as evil as me,' Alucard said turning back into his human form in the empty parking lot were the cops and hospital people had just left.

"Thank you Alucard you did a wonderful job tonight," Integra's words were very sincere.

"Well then Master shall we continue dinner then or would you like or retire for the evening," Alucard said holding his arm out in a gentle way.

"I would love to go for a drink Alucard, because if you don't know plotting and getting a man arrested for being insane take a lot out of a girl." Integra said linking arms with Alucard and walking back into the Hotel to chat about what they would do for the next bachelor.

**Ok guys there is the very, very long awaited chapter 9 I understand if you all hate me for taking a year and a day to update, But hey ya'll should realize by now I'm very slow anyways. Thanx again for putting up with my lateness hope you guys liked R&R please I'll try to update soon as I figre out what to do for the next chapter.**

**Review Responses **

**Sailor Water Dragon**: Oh gosh I hate when the review box is mean anyway Indeed the Hellsing section is alive again woot-ness, Can't wait for your update Loves your story to pieces and to anyone who is reading this and hasn't read it **read** **Long Lost Cousin** by Sailor Water Dragon it's the shit you will love it. I mean yeah your butt will hurt some sitting and reading all the chappies but it's so wroth it.

**EgYpTiAnAnUbI: **Thanx for telling about the grammar stuff I'll try to be more careful but it hard with no Beta anyway I so happy you likez it.

**Pyromaniacgrl:** I glad you like it and I really hope you read past chapter 2 cause as hard as it may be to believe it gets better, but only because I have great reviewers to help me.(huggies to you all lovez ya)

**Crazy4CellLegato**( watch out guys Crazy4CellLegato just won best hyper reviewer of the chapter) I'm so glad you liked the lines I gave those two at the end because I thought it would be something they would say to each other anyway you are my fav review to read the hyper-ness is likes such motivation to write another chappie thanx bunches.

**Ulva: **OMG thanx for the idea you are the best hugs you till you can't breathe any more. I can't really thank you enough cause to be honest I had no idea other than dog-phobia for this chapter anyway thnaxz like a zillion billion. (Hugs you again)

**Megami Ryuuzaki:**I so glad that you like where I going with this fic cause I sometimes just come up with a random idea and stick it in there anyway, Hope you liked this chaptered as much as the last.

**Guardian Angel Gabriel**: Well I glad someone is gonna pray for those poor unfortunate souls who have to deal with Alucard and his master anyway don't worry Integra well you'll just have to findout

**Takino Tomo-chan:** Don't be sorry for getting mad Cause hell if you hadn't I probably would have ditched this fic for sure your review kinda stuck with me all day and made me feel guilty for leaving all you guys hanging. I so happy that you are enjoying this don't worry it's not going anyway any time soon.

**Debbie:** Thank you so much for the review and holy shit tell me you didn't read all my crappy writing at once you poor soul so I guess that is why there is and update anyway thanks again.

**Ok guys read and review I hope all enjoyed this I'll try to update as soon as possible but sadly I have school with me that means either I may write more cause of boredom in class or less because I have ton of homework.**


End file.
